Legacy Of Kain: Renewal
by Time Jumper
Summary: Changes! What if one person could change the history of another world and in the process a few lives as well?
1. Default Chapter

Legacy of Kain: Renewal  
  
  
  
Story, truth or fiction there is always more. Tranquil land and beautiful landscapes you wonder and you ponder 'what are we really hear for?' . . .  
  
My path, my destiny, I myself have known. Here I will tell you my story, my path, what has become my destiny.  
  
  
  
What had only been an adventurous feet to explore Nosgoth had turned into my changing face. I . . .I became a vampire.  
  
My name is Natasha, however the rest of the clans call me Tasha for short. When I became a vampire many saw and sought to kill me, that is the Saraphan. However Lord Kain did not want to see it that way. Instead he wanted an audience. There was one problem, though and that is I grew wings.  
  
No claws or special strengths. I was considered weak, in my own eyes.  
  
"Well now. Very Impressive! I really had not imagined you would become one of the legions."  
  
He looked at me with an air of curiosity. I could tell that from him just looking at me he was studying to see if I was even worth to keep. I took a glance at one of the men who were closest to the thrown.  
  
Hah! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Hah! Ha! Lord Kain was laughing now for some reason or other. By the way have you ever kneeled on a dirty floor? I was right now kneeling on the floor before a Lord who thinks that I am some sort of joke to him. Maybe I was but I at least had some dignity and respect or, so I thought.  
  
"Rise dear child. Since you are a fledgling you are aloud one gift for the initiation. For now you may keep your newly found gift. From this day forward however you must adhere to the rules of Nosgoth. In the meantime you may pick a teacher as you will need to be taught matters of which will concern you and your future in Nosgoth."  
  
I rose and brushed the dirt off. I looked at each of the men that surrounded me. Each had the same colored hair except one of them had a shiny bold head and yet; they all had something unique. While the room was filled with light it seemed not to effect me even though I was a vampire just newly made.  
  
You're probably wondering who turned me. Need I say more; it was Raziel but only at my request after I had saved him from certain death by a flood. This news did reach Lord Kain's hearing and hence the audience.  
  
If I didn't pick someone soon Lord Kain might loose his patience.  
  
"I have made my decision. I have picked you Lord Kain and master."  
  
(Laughter!) Everyone laughed. Did I just make a joke that everyone thought funny?  
  
Lord Kain met my eyes where malice was written on his face and stance.  
  
"Really! You would pick me above all the others. Honestly, you have made a mistake. However; since you see me as master and teacher, I give you the order to study with my first son Raziel." The room became utterly quite. If my heart were still pounding today, it would have been the only sound in the room.  
  
"Yes, my Lord." I said with the conviction of truth. I bowed to Lord Kain. The meeting was over and it was time to go home with Raziel. What I didn't realize was that I would soon save him again later in my life.  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 1  
  
  
  
"Okay, I know, I know! Vampires are hurt by all sort's of things but can't that be fixed by evolving?" Raziel and me were having our; teach and lesson combo. He would teach and I would listen and re-demonstrate what he had iterated to me.  
  
"Natasha, you seem to know a lot about us that I haven't even taught you, yet. At least do me one favor and . . .what is it, what's wrong." I had turned around to see Melchia striding up with a look of horror on his face. It was apparent that something was deftly wrong.  
  
"Melchia, how are you and; whisper WHAT! ! ! Alright!"  
  
"Natasha, forget the lesson today we are to attend the meeting at the 'Seat of Kain's Empire.'" Raziel grabbed my hand and dragged me to Kain's abode.  
  
Walking down the hallway with Raziel I saw a peculiar thing. There were humans all lined up awaiting orders from a Dumahim. There must have been at least thirty or forty lined up in neat rows of ten. No, expression could be detected for they seemed very distant. When we reached the main room or the seat of Kain's Empire, all the clan leaders were gathered with an exceptionally late Liutenent Raziel and his student Natasha.  
  
"Thank you all for coming and at such notice. I have ordered this meeting because of some dire news that I have heard. Apparently there is a traitor among my sons of which I do not know who. As in the coming years I want you all to be attentive to whom the traitor might be. And this concludes the meeting. Be alert and stay focused." Lord Kain concluded the meeting where everyone on the way out talked quietly about this unexpected news.  
  
I noticed Turel had secluded himself from the group to slink into a corner. What was he up to? I could only imagine what must have been running through everyone's thoughts. However I knew one thing and that was I was going to have to keep my mouth shut only because I quickly deduced who it was.  
  
"Hey, where are you going we haven't finished your lessons for today." It was Raziel who brought my attention. Little did he know that someday he would evolve ahead of Lord Kain.  
  
"Umm! Ummmm! I was going to head out to Melchia's land to think about this unexpected news. You did say that lessons were over today, remember . . ." Raziel raised an eyebrow and threw up his arms in the air with defeat.  
  
"Oh . . .all right, fine with me. Just don't get into trouble." Raziel gave in looking a little amused that I remembered. Or maybe I reminded him of his younger days when he might have skipped a lesson or two with Lord Kain. Well whatever the case I needed time to think.  
  
Melchiahim Land  
  
After a few more pointers from Raziel, he let me go; so that I could explore and think about the news given at the meeting.  
  
'In my mind I already knew who the traitor would be for it was Raziel. I wonder how long before he evolves.' Although, I didn't know when, I had the feeling it would be soon.  
  
I know destiny cannot be changed but the choices we make determine our futures and way of life. When the time comes there will be a choice.  
  
Leaping into the air, I took to wing. I glided all the way back to Raziel's territory. I back-winged like a hawk grabbing either side of my wings while Raziel was coming forward to greet me.  
  
"Okay! What's wrong now? Did you forget something?" Raziel seemed curious as to why I was here.  
  
"Raziel, I have something to tell you . . ." 'Whisper' As I whispered to Raziel he rapped his arms around me to comfort my weary heart.  
  
Raziel stiffened and I turned my head to see that Turel was there patiently waiting.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt but Lord Kain has requested your presence Raziel and yours alone." It was obvious that now was the time to get Lord Kain to make him see that Turel was the Traitor. I looked up and into Raziel's eyes and I knew what I had to do.  
  
"Raziel I am going to exercise my wings, okay. I'll be back . . ." 'With Lord Kain,' I said in a whisper low enough that none of them heard!  
  
I climbed up the tallest pillar and took to the air and headed straight to Kain's abode.  
  
I didn't have much time but I raced through the halls past the Dumahim guarding the bridge and sliding almost past the main door of the thrown room. I opened the door and my mouth went a mile a minute.  
  
"Slow down and more importantly why have you come to me on such short notice?" Lord Kain implied.  
  
I told him the whole ordeal and what it might insure. He laughed.  
  
" . . . . . . . . . .hmm . . . . . . . . .let us go then." Lord Kain proclaimed with a stern look that showed in his face. It was odd, why would Kain care about Raziel for. Everyone thought of Kain as hard and maybe way to scary to even face as in a spar.  
  
What happened next turned things really upside down!  
  
At the Lake of the Dead  
  
"Raziel you are such a weakling. I have waited so long for this moment." Turel was boasting now.  
  
"Turel, I already know." Raziel conferred.  
  
Turning around Raziel was not expecting to see Turel change before his very eyes. Yet, he did!  
  
Turel's ears got bigger and he seemed more nimble. He jumped at me sending me to the ground with my head hanging over the lake of the dead. Would my fate be to die in the very lake of traitors and weaklings alike? I struggled but found Turel had outmatched my strength as well.  
  
Tumbling and parrying with claw and foot we fought but I found myself tiring. Soon our tumbling brought me dangerously close to the edge. In fact, my head was over the edge.  
  
"Give up little brother, you are no match for me!"  
  
"Never!!!" How dare he? I was not about to give up yet.  
  
"Then you shall die! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Haahh!"  
  
He pulled me out from underneath him and flung me over the edge. I quickly grabbed the edge while screaming at the same time. Aaaahhhh!!! Our father's words came back to me. There was a traitor and right now was not the time to reminisce.  
  
"Finally I will have the thrown. One down and five to go." Turel announced.  
  
"Noo! Brother why have you turned against us?" Raziel held onto the cliff with one hand.  
  
"Because I want to rule for a change, little brother. I want the glory and fame . . .by the way, you shall die here . .!"  
  
In one swift motion Turel stepped on my hands. He dug his taloned feet hard enough into my skin that for a moment I finally felt pain. I realized to late that in my moment of pain I had let go of the cliff. The waters of the dead swirled in anticipation of what might be my final end.  
  
There was the sound of a scream. I had my eye's closed but I knew that pain would come swift and sure. Was this the end for me? To finally die! To know not what might await me in the Abyss.  
  
"Raziel!!! NNOOoooo!!!" The sound was familiar but right now I could not place a vision of the person. All I saw was my death.  
  
The light seemed like the sun and yet I saw one person in the middle of it all. A girl with wings adorning her like some angel from above. 


	2. The Beginning or the End

1 Chapter 2  
  
  
  
It was not the end. There was still more to tell about the many ways she haunted me. There seemed not a day that would go by without her soft voice or her tantalizing tempers.  
  
From when we met I felt that I should know her. Me! Of all people, should not even feel that way. I was, no, I am a Vampiric Lietenant in the service of my Lord. She is but a student and my underling. How can I think this way when I have no choice but to judge her.  
  
She saved me once and saved me yet again.  
  
Today, I had to make a choice. It was either me or my Lord that would send her into the abyss. The only thing she did wrong was save me from certain death. Should she be thrown into the abyss all because she saved me? The question was not that she did something but on how she did it?  
  
When I had been hurtling to my death I saw her. Our bodies merged almost ceremoniously. I heard her thoughts and she heard mine. Our minds intermingled as we realized something special about one another. However reality kicked in and we realized we would die if something was not done.  
  
The experience I felt with her was something that would remain in my un-beating heart.  
  
Seat of Kain's Empire  
  
"Attention everyone!" A loud voice boomed from the center of the room.  
  
"Today, we gather here to judge. I alone must make the final decision. With that in mind cast your votes and judge well. On trial we have a young girl by the name of, Natasha. Her crime is being born with two gifts. With that in mind, be aware that your judgement can be overuled by a higher-born brother. Now on with the judgement."  
  
There in the room sat Lord Kain. His face was stern at me but passive as he awaited the judgement from the clans. I dared not move for fear that it might cost my life. The clans murmurring was loud enough that I caught snippets of talk.  
  
"What . . . no . . .we can't do that . . . but . . .okay . . !"  
  
Then there was silence. What would be my judgement? I had only been here a short while and already I was causing trouble. I thought that by coming here I could change reality. I thought that the future could be changed somehow. How wrong I, was?  
  
November 3 In a rural area of the country of another world  
  
The sky was clear while the sun shone down hot and bright. Birds twittered in the trees. Squirrels chased one another around trees. All the while a young girl sat on a bench under a tree. She read a book while the wind played with her hair. She was alone. That much was sure.  
  
"And so Raziel, Kain's first-born was cast into the abyss . . ." She read out loud.  
  
"What a strange story, I like it. I wonder what would have happened if he hadn't been cast in? What if he had been aloud to keep his wings? Iguess I'll leave that to my imagination, then."  
  
"Do you honestly want to know?" A strange voice whispered into the girls ear.  
  
"I . . .!" She was so shocked that she dared not move in case the person had a knife on him or even a gun.  
  
"Do not be afraid, for I will not hurt you." At those words the girl turned around to be faced with some sorte of druid.  
  
His face was pale and the wrinkles that creased his face painted him as wise. A symbol of a sidways eight seemed tatooed to his forehead making his wrinkles stand out even more. His face was shrouded by a hood colored in a medium brown. Looking him over further she concluded that he carried a long staff.  
  
"Who are you?" The girl asked.  
  
"My name . . . is Moebius. 


	3. The Verdict

The Verdict  
  
  
  
Arguing was all I could hear. Raziel was actually raising his voice to Kain for maybe the first time. I couldn't help but feel happy that he was sticking to my side. He was doing so even though I had more then one gift. Did he like me?  
  
The question was almost absurd to even have crossed my mind. And yet. it was true. I have fallen for him then maybe that is why. I couldn't say anymore for the silence in the room caught my attention. Dreadful thoughts coursed through my head of what might be my last day.  
  
"Child Rise, for a Verdict has been reached." Lord Kain commanded. I rose from the floor and looked at everyone there. Ahem! Kain cleared his throat and began.  
  
"Though you were born with more then one gift, the sentence hear would on a normal occassion be the abyss. However! Seeing as you saved my son with that gift, I here-by pardon you of the crime." Lord Kain spoke. Throughout the room everyone clapped. Kain raised a hand to silence the clapping and everyone incuding me looked to him.  
  
"Now that one problem has been fixed, the next can be attended to." I wanted to hear more but I was led out of the room by Duma.  
  
"You know who their going to be talking about, right!" Duma asked.  
  
"Turel!?" I asked. Duma nodded.  
  
"There is already been a verdict. Their just finallizing it right now."  
  
"What do mean?" I asked.  
  
"He is being sentenced to death. And for a number of reasons." Duma replied.  
  
"The Abyss?" I asked. Duma only nodded. I wanted to ask him what the other reason might be but I was cut off by the Kain's booming voice from the room we had exited.  
  
"Anything else I should know, Duma?" Duma nodded and replied with a little sarcasm.  
  
"You get to throw him over the edge all by yourself" Duma snickered.  
  
Crossing my arms I gave him my mean look. He only laughed. I wanted to say something more but the doors to Kain's thrown room opened.  
  
"It is time." Kain looked at me and nodded. I was the one to throw Turel to his death. I know it is wrong but the rules in Nosgoth have to be obeyed. It's just like saying, 'if we had rules but nobody followed them, then the rules would be nothing but a waist of words.' (or something like that anyways.)  
  
I was led to a chamber where a battered and beaten, Turel lay on the floor. His wounds had not healed due to a lack of food which was blood. I was signaled by Kain to pick Turel up and drag him to his death. As I did so I came to realize just maybe why he had attacked his brother.  
  
Turel was sorte of the middle child among his brothers therefore he was well ignored. Now that he was getting attention, it must be total nostalgia to him. Turel was going to his death but so would his children. It was true I didn't have a clan yet, but hopefully that would change after todays events.  
  
The rocky ground made me aware that we would be reaching the Execution grounds very soon. Mountain Range on either side of me was almost enough to make a person claustrophobic.(afraid of being in closed spaces.) The sounds of rushing water reached my ears. The further we went forward the louder the sound.  
  
Kain was in front and the brothers to Turel were in back of me. I was the monkey in the middle. Finally, we had reached the Execution Grounds and in nick of time, too. Turel was coming to, and he didn't seem at all happy that he was in this place at all. I'm sure he was hoping to have one last meal but for his crimes. there would be no exceptions.  
  
Kain motioned for me to stop in the middle of the lonesome rock pedestal. Turel was starting to struggle but I held on lest he try to run at his father, Lord Kain.  
  
Lord Kain walked up to the very edge of the rock we were standing on. He looked down into the pit and closed his eyes. Was he praying? Or was there something more to this then I was actually seeing. Finally, after opening his eyes, he walked away from the edge and looked away.  
  
"Cast him in!"  
  
Turel was trying very hard to get me off of him. However, because he was weakened before hand, there would be no problem for me. I dragged him to the edge and all the way he yelled for his brothers to stop me. It wasn't working though. With one good heft of my muscles I lifted Turel into the air and threw him over the edge.  
  
"NOOOOoooooooooooo.... 'splash'"  
  
  
  
Please don't flame me!!! Besides there is going to be a surprise in the next chapter so don't miss it.. I wonder if someone would consider this as a cliffhanger.. ( 


	4. Rebirth and Evolution

'Turel POV'  
  
The agony! The water felt like acid seeping into my skin. I found myself hugging myself into a ball. The pain was so unbearable. Seering pain that I forgot where I was. Death would be mercy next to this eternal morbid life. Destuction! I will sever that girls life as soon as I can get out of here, where-ever here was.  
  
"Turel!" A mysterious voice called out.  
  
"Whose there?!" Turel cried out. Looking around he noticed that he was sitting on the ground. The floor and ceiling were blue to dark blue. He was at the bottom of the Abyss. The b..bottom of the abyss! But how was it that I'm still alive.  
  
"I know you, Turel. I have been waiting for you." Mysterious voice called out once more.  
  
"Ahhaa! Tell me who you are?!!!" Turel called out again. Something wasn't right. He could hear the light screams of something or someone yelling.  
  
"Turel! I know what you seek. You seek revenge on those that cast you out of their life. I can give you that revenge. Destroy the luitenants and their kin so that the hands of time may move forward for the trapped souls in this eternal void. Destroy Kain and the hands of time can move for those still alive. Destroy the one named Natasha for she has a hand at throwing off time in this world. But! Beware her power. She is strong so do not.do not underestimate the girl."  
  
This was boring. I wanted to destroy already. I wanted to reck havoc all over the clans. This voice is the most boring voice I have ever heard. It's more annoying then even Kain's baritone voice.  
  
"Turel? Turel, are you even listening to me?"  
  
Why should I listen to some little voice when I can just do whatever. That's right I can do whatever I want and no one, not even a stupid voice can stop me.  
  
"I'm going!" I finally began.  
  
"Not without some training, you won't!" The voice bellowed into the room.  
  
"No! I don't have to listen to you. For all I know your probably just my subconscience talking to me."  
  
" . . . . ." The voice was silent.  
  
"Well!!!" I huffed at the voice.  
  
"I won't make you do anything for that is up to you to decide. All I am asking is for you to act on your revenge. Is that so hard to ask for?"  
  
"Okay, now what was it that you wanted me to do again?" I said humoring the voice.  
  
The voice went into his explanation all over again until it realized that I was restraining myself from laughing. I knew from then on that I would be hearing this voice more often then was possible. Just so long as he didn't get on my nerves.  
  
'Meanwhile: . . .'  
  
'Natasha's POV'  
  
After I had thrown Turel in the Abyss, silence was all anyone got from me. It's just that I never in my whole life sent anyone to their death before. I guess I was more shaken then the others thought. It wasn't until Raziel evolved before Lord Kain that I had to save him yet, again. In the end I had had to clean Kain's thrown room from top to bottom and scrub and sweep the halls of the palace as punishment. Why hadn't I kept my big mouth shut.  
  
It was bad enough that Zephon started to hate me with each growing day. It didn't help matters either that Rahab was always following me around. I mean I had solved the problem for him about housing for his children. Now! Now I was evolving. I evolved not even half a century later after Raziel. And then before I knew it there was even more arguing about whether I was a threat to Raziel's heritage to Lord Kain's thrown. I argued my case and won.  
  
'30 Centuries later since Turel's Betrayel'  
  
Kain evolved. If I didn't know any better, the clans all gathered with lightening speed. Even Zephon was there, even though he had quite a large bulk to carry around. Rahab was riding on Zephon's back due to the lack of legs. Duma was the only one whose footsteps caused a tremor in the thrown room. Melchia who crawled all the way and had refused to be carried around like Rahab kept asking when dinner was ready.  
  
Typical day I would have to say. I know I am just putting it so blunt but I was growing very agitated lately. I was hoping to ask Lord Kain about taking over the Citadel of the Humens. Oh! I almost forgot to mention what Kain looks like.  
  
Kain certainly looked like the Lord he was meant to be. Where the the bridge of his hairline began, horns had sprouted to form a spiky crown. His face was commanding but calm as he he looked at everyone here. He looked at me and had what seemed like a twinkle in his eyes. I just hope he wasn't thinking what I was thinking. (people! Get away from the Gutter! . . .repeat . . .Get away from the gutter!!)  
  
"Well know! It seems you have forgotten to invite me in along for the party. But! Since you are all here I can now destroy your miserable lives in one fell swoop. Ha Ha Ha Hahhh Ha Ha ha hah ha ha ha."  
  
  
  
Yiiippppie!!!! I finally did a real cliffhanger. I'm so happy ( Remember to review.  
  
Chapter 5 will end part 1 and chapter 6 will start part two of the story I call '.~The Hunter's~.' 


	5. The Battle and the Choice End Part O...

What had been supposed to be a gather turned into an all out brawl. You see Turel was back. He had been banished to the Abyss but somehow lived. How was it possible? That's an easy question. If anyone would remember playing Soul Reaver they would have realize that I am going by the game to a certain extent.  
  
Things that should have happened, don't! Events that would have occurred due to some choice have now been changed. In all it is with a evil- good heart that I say this, "You won't be able to know what happens next due to the change in events. Example would be Raziel being thrown into the Abyss. Doesn't happen!! Turel evolving ahead of everyone else, has happened."  
  
One person can make a difference. Example would be Kain. Instead of sacraficing himself for the good of the world, he damned it to oblivion. In our world there was one girl who wasn't at all happy with his choice. Now she is in Nosgoth and doing a bang up job on turning the land around. I hope this clears some confusion. Now on with the story.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Well now! It seems you have forgotten to invite me in along for the party. But! Since you are all here I can now destroy your miserable lives in one fell swoop. Ha Ha Ha Hahhh Ha Ha ha hah ha ha ha."  
  
This was not good. Either he had met the Elder and was promised revenge or. something much worse.  
  
"So! What brings you here, Turel" I finally asked while trying to get rid of the silence. Lord Kain was inching backwards toward his sword. The Soul Reaver was certainly an ancient tool. It could drain the soul of any victim that the wielder chooses. In this case it would be Turel's soul who would be devoured.  
  
"Turel! What brings you here and in such good form?" I asked again.  
  
"Oh, so the time-changer finally speaks. Well, in any case whether you have realized it or not, your doomed. When you reach your final evolution as Vampire, the portal to your world will close forever. Friends and family will be nothing but a memory. And, you!! You will be so much easier to get rid of. Ha Ha Ha Hahhh Ha Ha ha hah ha ha ha!!!!" Turel said. His sneering face was almost enough to make me puke.  
  
Was it true? Would I become stuck hear never to see my friends or family, again? Turel had the power to force anyone into evolving including, me. I came here and saved Raziel three times but on the second time, I evolved. When I had been nose-diving to get to, Raziel, Turel had flung something at me. I think it was a ball of energy. That's probably why it had gotten so bright in the Execution grounds.  
  
"You! How dare you come here!" Okay so maybe I was over-doing it on the being mad part, but.  
  
Turel laughed and before I knew what was happening everyone else in the room had been thrown against the sides, except for me. I found my eyes widening in shock. Even Kain had been thrown backward. Looking back at Turel, I realized to late the he was right in front of me.  
  
"Eeep!" Startled I tried to move backward but could not. Turel had grabbed my throat. Peircing light was enveloping my body. My body began changing abnormally fast.  
  
AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
It wasn't painful or anything but Turel was force evolving me into what I had no idea. I could feel my body coursing with a new energy. My hands and feet had become completely vampiric and the muscles in my wings became stronger. If I didn't get loose soon, my body might explode from fast pacing the cells in my body.  
  
Whack! I had whipped my tail around and hit Turel's back. He cried out and let me go while losing control of his power. Turel looked like he was ready to kill me with a death glare. Unfortunatly, that did not happen.  
  
Turel stepped back and seemed to be concentrating on his own body. His body began changing. Blades longer then his arms grew from his elbows. His ears grew bigger and bigger til they were bigger then his body. In a way they were a combo of ears and wings. His body grew stocky with bulging muscles. And on top of it all a tail shot out from behind. It was armed with a load of muscles and a spiked club at the end. Legs that had been short grew longer with the addition of a lengthened foot.  
  
He was a complete nightmare to look at. I don't think I could fight him even if I had wanted to. I had to try though.  
  
"Now, you will die."  
  
"No! I will not die. Come at me." I yelled at Turel.  
  
"Then, DIE!!!!"  
  
Turel came fast and hard swiping with his tail club and claws. I tried to land as many punches as I could but found it worthless. My punches were having no effect on him at all. Instead it only drove him on. I realized that the only thing that could kill Turel was the Soul Reaver. I think Kain had realized that as well.  
  
Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Kain inching to the thrown where the Soul Reaver was propped up against his seat. I had a feeling I knew what was going to happen next. All I needed to do ws keep Turel busy till Kain could get to the Soul Reaver.  
  
"This ends now!" Kain's booming voice yelled. Turel was still slashing but I finally landed a punch to his stomach that made him fall to his knees. At that moment Kain took the oppurtunity to fling the Soul Reaver at Turel.  
  
Turel realized that he was in the danger zone but, was not fast enough to get out the way. The Soul Reaver hit home. It sliced threw Turel's chest and out his back. The Reaver glowed brightly nad it began obsorbing Turel's soul. Turel's body now riddled with thousands of white lines all over his body began to expand.  
  
There was a horrible explosion but the horror of seeing body parts strewn all over would have been enough to make a human puke. All I can say is that it was somewhat over. Turel was gone for good. I so hoped!  
  
"Hmm! It seems the Soul Reaver has a new ability." Kain announced to no one in particular.  
  
You know, it was a wonder that I survived that but. memories are memories.  
  
A Few days later  
  
"Natasha! Please, your decision must be made." Lord Kain implied.  
  
Yes, it was true. If I stayed any longer I could rewrite history but become stuck here as a price for the changes. Should I stay or should I go? Its all up to me now. I could go and everything would go back to being normal or as normal as it had been before I came.  
  
"I choose. to stay" I finally said.  
  
Looks of relief passed among those of the luitenants. Raziel who had been standing next to Kain started to blush. I think that he was more then happy that I had decided to stay. Lord Kain motioned for me to come forward and I did.  
  
"From this day forward you will be appointed as Raziel's first luitenant. Congratulations!" Lord Kain announced. Everyone was clapping or at least try to due to their evolved forms. I knew exactly where I wanted to start my territory. I.  
  
Raziel was looking at me with love in his eyes. And yet I feared to show any love back because I didn't want to get hurt in the process. That is if he fell in love with another.  
  
You know its funny, how things change. I was once a very unhappy person at one time because of one thing or another. Now I look back and realize that I had an easy life. Being a vampire is something I will now treasure for the rest of my life. It's a new life but a much more exciting role then the one I had played when I was human.  
  
Raziel came up to me and handed me a cloak. I put it on and got more congratulations from Raziels brothers.  
  
Finally after all the clapping and celebrating I told them where I wanted to start my territory. Zephon nearly fainted and Melchia just stared at me as if I had said I'd throw myself into the Abyss.  
  
"Hey! Be happy for me. I'm going to try something that you all have not done in a millenia. The fact that there were a few bad apples ruined things doesn't mean that it can't be patched up. Besides I have plenty of ideas that will change the way of life around them." I said.  
  
"That's all well and good but."  
  
I swear Kain could talk like there's no tomorrow.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Wow! @__@ That was the longest chapter I ever wrote for this story. Not that I could write much more. (  
  
By the way the Point of veiw for this chapter was Natasha all the way.!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Reaver but I own my character Natasha as well as future made-up characters. 


	6. The Dreaded Author note 'wellnot really'

Note from Author:  
  
  
As of now this part of the story is finished. Don't look at me with that long face. The next part of the story is longer and has some romance in later chapters. New people or characters will surface as well as an exciting new adventure, that will take into the heart of a vampire's territory. Human versus vampire and vice versa will tickle your fancy as new rules come into play. Love, War and Hope all have there roles so don't miss...  
  
  
Legacy of Kain: The Hunters 


End file.
